


Prinxiety- Kiss Me?

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Boys Kissing, Gay Panic, Insults, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, logan overworking, patton's dad glare, roman loves virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Roman doesn't like Virgil. Or at least that's what he thinks. Roman has far deeper feeling towards the new side. Maybe he just needs someone to hate, maybe Virgil isn't the only one who is scared.





	Prinxiety- Kiss Me?

Roman was sitting at his desk, mulling over how to finish his work. After spending the whole day slaving over it, he was exhausted. Quietly murmuring to himself adding the final touches to his piece was what he'd taken to doing in his fatigued state. "Maybe if I add more poetry? Or maybe another character? No, too late in the script for that."

  
Finally, Roman decided he was too tired to get any proper work done so he leaned back in his chair looking at the pages in front of him, stretching out his stiff muscles and letting himself slump back in the chair. Usually, he would overwork himself and then fall into a creative block, so he decided to be productive in a healthy way. Asking Logan to make him a timetable seemed to be a good way to go about it. Any minute now Logan was going to call Roman and let him know the table was finished.

  
From across the room, Roman's phone began to hum and the screen lit up the dim room. speak of the devil. Roman though, walking over to the only light in the room other than the carefully strewn fairy lights that hung about the room. He didn't like overhead lighting, it gave him a headache when he was concentrating on his work for long periods of time. Roman picked up the buzzing device and he soon heard a tired logan through the phone.

"Salutations, Roman, I have your schedule finished."

"whoa, nerd, I know you are working on a lot of things, but get some sleep okay? You sound like death walking."

  
"What a way to greet someone Roman," Logan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "but Indeed, I have been working on a lot lately. I shall 'get some sleep' okay?"

  
"And, take a break tomorrow?" Roman pushed, knowing Logan had a really hard time taking a break and he just wouldn't unless prompted to do so.

  
Logan hesitated, then sighed in defeat. "I would argue that I have work to do but you are very stubborn. If I don't listen to you, you will most certainly tell Patton."

"Yes, yes I will. Because you should know that health and wellbeing should be above work."

  
Logan sighed before shifting the conversation topic to something less personal. "So, what's your opinion on the new side?"

  
Roman frowned, "I don't know, Logan." He simply stated as he began moving downstairs with the intention of grabbing a glass of water before retiring to bed for the night.

  
"What do you mean you 'don't know'? You must have some kind of opinion. You usually have plenty of those."

  
"I don't like him. He seems suspicious."

  
"what do you mean?" Logan asked, his interest piqued by Roman's opinion. 

  
"I mean he just showed up out of nowhere. it's just weird logan, I don't even know what kind of side he is-" As he was halfway through his sentence, Roman froze. There was a large dark shadow of some kind of monster, with what looked like fangs? And then a bang from the kitchen.

"Roman?" Logan called, concern tainting his usually analytical tone.

  
"I'll call you back, Logan." Roman rushed out, and simply with that, he hung up and began to walk towards the kitchen. His sword was raised and his whole body poised, completely ready for a fight. When he turned the corner and saw a dark figure at the fridge he jumped into action, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, FOUL BEAST"

  
When the figure turned to reveal the small and frail body of the new side, with eyes wide and looking genuinely terrified, he became angry.  
 "ughhh" he groaned "it's just you for Caesar's sake, you monster. at least I wasn't wrong about you being a foul beast. I mean what are you even here for, you nuisance?"

  
"I...I..j...just...i" The smaller side blubbered, trying to formulate a response. When he realised that wasn't going to get him anywhere, especially with such scrutiny in Roman's eyes, he disappeared, leaving the confrontational side to stand in the kitchen, The fridge still ajar.

  
Roman got a drink and tried to ignore the simmering guilt in his lower gut. As he went to walk upstairs he saw that both Patton and Logan were standing on the stairs. Logan looked conflicted and Patton had broken out his dreaded Dad face.

  
The face that said, 'you better be scared, because what you just did earned you something much worse than a time out.' Patton shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the creative side. without taking his eyes of Roman he said in a scarily calm tone. "Logan, go upstairs, Roman and I need to have a talk."

Logan did as he was told almost immidiately, happy to take advantage of the command and get out of the situation at all. He began to walk up the stairs to retreat to his bedroom when Patton called out to him. "And Logan,"

  
"yes?"

  
"get some sleep," he said giving Logan a meaningful look. Logan replied with a simple nod and when he was gone, Roman gulped. "Roman, why don't you repeat what you just said to that poor boy for me?" roman hesitated but knew by the look in Patton's eyes that a simple apology wouldn't cut it this time.

  
"I called him...a... a foul beast... a monster and a nuisance." Roman winced at how harsh his own words were on his tongue. The guilt and regret pooled in his stomach making him feel sick.

  
"Now I can tell by the look on your face that you only said it because you were in the heat of the moment. And that although you regret it now, your pride makes it difficult for you to apologise. I know and understand these things because I like to think I know and understand you well, Roman. Can you tell me who we have in the mind space now that hasn't even had a chance to settle in, and definitely not had a chance to know and understand you?"

  
"The new side," Roman said his eyes widening with realisation. His voice had lost all its volume and usual confidence to leave behind only a whisper.

  
"Yes, The new side. Now, Roman, I know its difficult for you. so I'm going to make it easier. you and the new side are going to spend a week together. there are three rules you have to stick to:

  
1\. No fighting, even if he instigates it.

  
2\. No insults, even if he does it first.

  
3\. In the week at some point, you have to find time to apologise and mean it.

  
Since it's Sunday this starts tomorrow I want you to both be together. it doesn't matter where but you can't leave each other's side and I will be checking that my rules aren't broken.  
goodnight, Roman."

  
Roman, now utterly deflated proceeded up the stair and then once he got in his room collapsed onto his bed this was going to be a long week.

  
=DAY ONE=

  
"Rise and shine Roman," Patton cheered "it's 6 AM and you're starting the day bright and early. you can go downstairs and make Anxiety breakfast."

  
"Anxiety? Wha..."

  
Patton glared at him "He said he didn't feel comfortable saying his real name, (And I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to open up either.) But you're in luck because he agreed to our little arrangement. It's the first time I've heard him speak and he is so darn cute. Though, I'm worried he hasn't been eating for fear of coming into contact with us along the way. so you, are making him breakfast."

The fatherly trait then ushered Roman out of bed and into his closet to get dressed while he tidied Romans bed for him.

  
When Roman left his closet, a few minutes later, he found his bed tidy and smiled fondly, moving to walk downstairs. As he got to the kitchen he saw Patton kneeling down next to a sniffling Anxiety who was perched on a chair."it's going to be okay, you know that right, this is a chance for you to get to know each other. the problem is you haven't had that chance yet." Patton wiped at his eyes and giggled at the smaller boy who smiled in response. "There's that lovely smile, chin up sweetie."

As Patton walked past the more regal character to go find Logan, he flashed him an encouraging smile before dissapearing upstairs. Roman then moved to make Anxiety and him breakfast. As they sat in the cool silence of the morning, it gave them time to think. Well, more it gave Roman time to think. It gave Virgil time to sit and overthink.

With Roman's thinking came concentrating and observing. He began to notice that Anxiety's breathing was laboured and thick. He was also shaking, it was most obvious in his hands. Every time there was a noise that was out of the normal pitch range, he would cower away in fear too. At seeing this, Roman immidiately became worried for the other side and decided to excuse myself for fifteen minutes so Anxiety could calm himself down. As Roman walked off, he couldn't help but think 'was that my fault? is he scared of me?'

=DAY TWO=

  
The next day Patton didn't have to wake Roman up. He was already awake and ready for the day at seven o' clock. Something that was noticable in Anxiety from the very start of the day was that he seemed less tense. It would have been nice if the two of them could have taken advantage of Anxiety's good mood, but Roman did have things to do, so Anxiety sat on my bed and played music. He would gently bob to the music or quietly hum along to the tune. Roman though it would be best if he didn't comment on the genre. He was pleasantly surprised to hear some Disney in Anxiety's playlist and he happily hummed along while he worked, just appreciative that Anxiety seemed more content today.

  
=DAY THREE=

  
Roman still hadn't received any kind of verbal response to any of his questions or in general converation. Though he really didn't mind, he still got nods and shakes of his head. That was plently for him. He did his best to stick to yes/no questions which meant Anxiety could stay within his comfort zone using non-verbal responses. It was actually really pleasant being around Anxiety so often, very differnt to how he imagined it being. He found himself quite comfortable in the smaller man's presence. calm, which is quite contradicting due to him being Anxiety, but the more Roman began to understand him, the more he could appreciate his love for the quiet. He let himself listen instead of filling the room with unnecessary noise or small talk. The less he tried to fill the silence, the more comfortable with it he became. Suddenly, Roman found himself getting a lot more observant and he even picked up on some cute little tendencies and habits Anxiety had. 

  
=DAY FOUR=

The next morning as Roman woke up, everything around him felt hazy and unreal. He walked downstairs and the common room looked noticably different which raised even more questions. God, he definately didn't feel ready for today. Across the room, Anxiety was sitting on an armchair on his phone. How open and relaxed he looked didn't totally feel right, but that cloudy haze reminded that he shouldn't worry about it. Quiet ambience music played in the background and he hesitantly made his presence known by stepping closer. As soon as Anxiety saw Roman, he gave him a wide grin and in that moment, Roman was definately shocked. Anxiety looked up and into Roman's eyes with a careful, shy gaze and delicately leaned up on his tippy toes to kiss him. Surprisingly, Roman quite naturally melted into it sinking into his warm touch.

Roman gently stroked his freckled cheek, gazing down at him fondly. He'd let himself get swept up in the pulsing feeling of fondness that was building up more and more and just let himself get comsumed by the feeling. As he pulled away Anxiety shuffled over to the couch, pulling Roman to sit down and putting himself in the other man's lap. Roman gently squeezed his hip comfortingly and began to press delicate kisses to his neck. Anxiety keened, leaning back into him and slowly loosing his breath. It felt good to be loosing his breath in a good way for once.   
Roman took some of the skin of his neck between my teeth, sucking on the more sensitive spots of the expase of skin he could reach. How he knew exactly where they were though, he had no idea. Anxiety keened closer as I bit down on his earlobe, trailing kisses from his ear across his jaw, to the other ear. he melted into my intoxicating and intensely loving touch.

****

Roman woke up completely and throughly shaken. It wasn't neccisarily a bad feeling, but one he didn't feel too good about either. Realising it wasn't actually real calmed him down a little, but honestly not by much. After Roman had showered and freshened up, he walked over to the sink and his gaze turned up at a small decorative frame he'd hung up above the mirror. "A dream is a wish your heart makes." Roman read aloud, his voice tinted with sarcasm. "Jesus Christ, I suppose it's karma really. you call someone a monster and a few days later you have a crush on them. It's funny how the world works." he said, somehow summoning even more sarcasm.

After that, Roman didn't leave his room all day, deciding that a break might be good for him. A couple of knocks were heard, but he ignored them. That morning, Roman left his room at 3 AM to go get some pizza and a glass of water. He was shocked when he almost tripped over as soon as he'd gotten out the door because he was met with a sleepy Anxietyleaning against the all in the hallway. Roman sighed, picked him up, and carried him to his bedroom. He couldn't help it. A gentle kiss was pressed to Anxiety's forehead and then Roman went right back to his room, disregarding what I had originally left my room to do.

=DAY FIVE=

Anxiety wakes up on soft bedsheets rather than the hard floor where he expected to be. Only one person could have moved him since Logan and Patton don't stay up late and he heard them go to bed since he must have fallen asleep between 1 AM and 2 AM the only person who could have moved him is Roman. He needed to at least thank him. Anxiety leaves his bedroom and walks out into the hallway. In comparison to his bedroom, it was very bright and he blinked to adjust to the light.

He walks up to Roman's bedroom door and knocked quietly.  
"Roman, I know you don't want to open the door, you probably never want to see me again. I didn't speak to anyone when I first got here for this specific reason. I thought you would all hate me. but if it isn't that, and there is something wrong, please tell me... I'm really worried."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Romans voice wavered and shook as he spoke.

  
"please talk to me, I promise I'll listen."

  
"Look Anxiety, I... I don't even know your name. There is no chance on hell, earth, even in heaven that you would return my feelings i-"

  
Anxiety heard a yelp as roman clamped his hand over his mouth. I guess he didn't exactly plan on that admission.

This was his fault. It was _his_ fault roman was going through this.

Maybe he is a monster.

  
=DAY SIX=

  
Neither of them spoke, neither attempted to. _Roman_ cried all day thinking he had been rejected. **Anxiety** cried too, insulting himself and plaguing his mind with pain because he deserved it after hurting Roman. It was a loop of the two of them thinking they hurt each other and doing more harm than was done initially because they let it get out of hand. 

=DAY SEVEN=  
The next day, both Patton and Logan are tired of the neglect of selfcare between the two sides. At this point, the communication is shameful. Patton recruits Logan to help him and then gets Anxiety, while Logan gets Roman. They were going to try and force them to talk. 

They take them to a quiet spare room in the mind space and tell them that they won't be interrupted however they aren't allowed out until they talk to each other.  
Patton sighs. "I hope they can sort this out, they would make an adorable couple."

Logan smiled in response. "I feel we should leave them to it." Patton nodded in response and the two walked away.  
....................................................................................................  
Anxiety sighed. "Virgil."

"what...?"Roman looked up from what seemed like a really interesting piece of carpet to be stared at so intensely.

  
"Virgil, it's my name."

  
Roman's expression went from confused to fond and he looked at the boy he loved so much. "It's beautiful, really suits you."

  
Virgil flushed. "Roman?"

  
"hmm?"

  
"Did you mean what you said? About having feelings for me?"

  
Roman sighed his whole body deflating. He let out another shaky sigh and just loud enough to be audible he whispered. "yes."

  
"Good, because I like you too."

  
"I kno... wait, what? You actually like me back?"

  
"Yes, you moron." Virgil smiled playfully.

  
With that, Roman grabbed the front of Virgil's hoodie and smashed their lips together. Before Virgil even had a chance to comprehend what was going on, Roman was abruptly pulling back and apologising profusely. "I'm so so sorry I was just so excited and because I'm Thomas's romantic side I have literally no impulse control."

  
"Is that a bad thing?"

  
Roman flushed and began nervously stuttering, "I...I didn't ask permission before kissing you. I usually do it's just, I got... excited.

  
"You're such a dork," Virgil said before grabbing Roman and pulling their lips together, less aggressively than roman, but no less passionate. Roman squeaked but quickly relaxed into it and kissed back. They separated and leant their foreheads against each other heavily panting and trying to catch their breath.

  
"I love you so much, Virgil, will you be my boyfriend."

  
"hell yes. Roman?"

  
"Yes, Virgil?"

  
"Kiss me?"

  
"Of course, love"

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, please feel free to comment


End file.
